Viejos amigos
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: En Bastión Hueco, Xemnas hace una última visita a Aqua poco antes del final.


Hola =)

Este one-shot es algo que hace tiempo que tenía en mente, basado en una de las escenas del Final mix+, "An Old Friend", la utilizo para plantear una de las posibles teorías sobre Xemnas, Terra y algunos eventos del Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days y el Birth by Sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Viejos amigos<strong>

Xemnas terminó de preparar el ordenador en el castillo de Bastión Hueco para cuando Sora y sus amigos lo encontraran. Pero pensó que, antes de irse, haría una última visita. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras del castillo hasta llegar a la sala donde estaban las máquinas que traían a los Sincorazón y, en el suelo de esta, abrió la puerta de la Sala del Sueño, habitación que creara hacía ya muchos años. Comenzó a bajar las largas rampas que llevaban a un nivel del castillo mucho más profundo de lo que nadie conocía.

Hacía ya un tiempo que no se pasaba por allí, no había ido desde que fuera a decirle que había encontrado el Castillo del Olvido y que empezaría a buscar la Sala del Despertar, ya casi dos años atrás. Ahora, todos los planes habían fallado y sólo quedaba uno, el que había sido propiamente de Xehanort desde el principio: invocar Kingdom Hearts y utilizar su poder.

Y, sin importar si el plan funcionaba o no, aquella sería su última visita.

Era algo que no sabía nadie, algo que no podía confiar en ningún miembro de la Organización, ni siquiera en Saïx o en Xigbar. Saïx, por leal que pareciera, había algo en él que lo había inquietado desde el primer momento: el hombre tenía su propia agenda, aquello había quedado claro con la innecesaria muerte de Zexion, aunque no pudiera probar que fuese por orden de Saïx. Y Xigbar tendría un ataque de saberlo. O lo traicionaría si sobrevivía al choque inicial.

Porque Xehanort, mientras había sido un ser completo en posesión del cuerpo de Terra, había tenido el control total sobre éste, ya que del otro portador de la llave espada en su cuerpo no quedaban más que sus recuerdos y una pequeña parte de sus emociones, la mayoría de ellas habiendo quedado atrapadas en la armadura que moraba ahora en el Cementerio de la llave espada. Pero, al convertirse en Incorpóreo, se había convertido en un ser guiado por sus recuerdos, y en él pesaban igual los recuerdos de Xehanort y los de Terra.

Sus planes habían cambiado.

Aunque seguía teniendo en mente el plan de crear Kingdom Hearts y utilizar su poder, para cuyo fin había creado principalmente la Organización XIII, también quería, con la misma intensidad, encontrar a Ventus y a Aqua.

De Aqua sabía lo que había sido, la había visto caer en el Mundo de la Oscuridad al salvarlo tras su combate en Vergel Radiante años atrás. Y de Ventus lo único que sabía era que el plan en el Cementerio de la llave espada había salido bien hasta el punto de que había perdido su corazón y Vanitas había tomado el control de su cuerpo, aunque después Aqua lo había derrotado, y más adelante había imaginado que la chica había dejado el cuerpo de Ven en un lugar seguro.

Le costó años encontrar la antigua tierra de los Maestros de la llave espada, Tierra de Partida, ahora convertida en el Castillo del Olvido, y atar cabos. Aqua había activado el mecanismo de protección de aquel lugar con la llave de Eraqus. Eso convertía al castillo en uno de los lugares más seguros de todos los mundos y significaba que Ventus estaba en alguna de sus salas, esperando el retorno de Aqua.

Había decidido llamar a la sala donde Ventus descansaba la Sala del Despertar, en contraposición a la habitación donde ahora mismo estaba entrando.

Apoyó la mano en el respaldo del asiento que se encontraba casi en el centro de la sala y se sentó, activando el mecanismo que hizo aparecer aquella armadura vacía que para aquel entonces conocía al detalle, junto con la llave espada que había pertenecido a Aqua. Llave espada que indicaba que la chica, durante aquellos diez años, sólo había contado con la llave que Eraqus le había legado para protegerse en el Mundo de la Oscuridad.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, amiga mía.- La saludó.

Como siempre, no esperó una respuesta que no podía llegarle y siguió hablando. Podía parecer ridículo, hablarle a la armadura vacía de Aqua y su llave espada, como quien le habla a un paciente en coma y espera que su voz pueda llegarle. Pero durante todo aquel tiempo aquella había sido su mayor fuente de fuerzas para seguir adelante, la prueba material de que había _algo_ que encontrar en su búsqueda. Aunque esta hubiese sido infructuosa.

-Al final, no encontramos la Sala del Despertar. La escondiste muy bien, sin duda, Ventus está bien protegido en el castillo.- Siguió hablando Xemnas.- Tampoco he encontrado ninguna pista de a dónde pudo haber ido su corazón, aunque tengo una teoría. Si es cierta, puede que mis planes se vean frustrados una vez más. Después de todo, Roxas se parecía demasiado a Ven.

Era algo que lo había impactado en un primer momento, que había hecho que bajara la guardia y casi lo llamara "Ventus" en vez de hacer el hechizo para ver de quién era el Incorpóreo el chico. Se había sorprendido aún más al ver que lo era de Sora, el llamado "Elegido de la llave espada. Después de todo no era tan descabellado pensarlo: Sora tenía el poder, aunque a quién Terra se lo había dado era a Riku. Claro que también podía ser que Aqua se lo hubiese dado al chico y aquello fuese una casualidad.

-Dime, ¿le otorgaste el don a Sora cuando pasaste por las Islas del Destino? ¿O es realmente como creo y el corazón de Ventus lo escogió a él? Si es así, ¿crees que podrá detenerme? Ahora está solo, no te tiene ni a ti ni a… Terra. Y de Riku hace un tiempo que no sé nada. Tampoco es que esos amigos con los que va le vayan a servir de mucho contra la Organización. Probablemente la única molestia sería Axel, aunque es imposible saber lo que le pasa por la cabeza a ese chico.

Sus ojos dorados no se habían apartado de la armadura inmóvil en todo ese tiempo. Ya hacía mucho que había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había ido al Mundo de la oscuridad en busca del a Maestra Aqua, como se había presentado la chica en su último encuentro.

-Me pregunto dónde estarás ahora. He pasado por lugares en los que se notaba débilmente tu presencia, pero siempre he acabado perdiendo tu rastro. ¿No quieres ser encontrada? No, imposible. Ú eres la única que sabe dónde está Ven, la única que puede llegar a él. También eres la única que conoce la suerte que corrió Terra en aquella batalla. Seguro que estás buscando una forma de salir, aunque ni siquiera puedas saber cuánto tiempo llevas haciéndolo.

Xemnas permaneció en silencio por varios minutos, observándola, y finalmente dijo:

-Sea como sea, el final para mí se acerca. Puede que también sea el final para todos, o puede que falle otra vez. En ese caso, Xehanort volverá, y el ciclo no hará más que repetirse. Ya no volveremos a vernos. Adiós, Aqua.

Y se levantó, desactivando el hechizo de l sala y contemplando cómo la armadura y la llave espada desaparecían en un haz de luz.

Ya era hora de irse, su tiempo allí había terminado.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Ya está, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Me dejáis algún review?<p> 


End file.
